


Forest

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [51]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I was so tempted to call this one 'look at this photograph', Trans Female Character, Trans Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Trans girl Stephanie! Everyone finds out and she runs off because of being scared of being made fun of and Robbie and Sportacus go after her and have a long talk





	Forest

It started with the kids innocently looking through Uncle Milford’s old photos. It was all fun and games until Stephanie got up to get a drink. She could still hear everyone in the next room.

“What’s going on in this one?” She heard Pixel ask, “What’s with all the streamers?” 

“Oh!” Milford chuckled, “Yes, that was a fun day. That was the day Stephanie was born!”

Stephanie dropped her cup, freezing terror crawling up her spine.

“I waited in the hospital with my brother. We played cards while we were waiting and he lost every round because-”

Trixie interrupted, “Why do all the banners say “It’s a boy”?”

“Oh my, has she not told you?”

“Told us what?” 

Before Ziggy had finished his question, Stephanie had bolted out the front door. She ran clear across town and into the forest. She ran down the familiar trails, hopping over branches and holes. Finally, when her legs burned and her chest stung with each new breath, Stephanie slumped against a tree. She slid down its trunk and curled up against it, forehead resting on her knees. 

She had been planning to tell her friends about being a trans girl eventually, of course. But not like this. She wasn’t ready. The others would make fun of her for  _sure_. Dusk crept in around her but she didn’t move. The longer she stayed in the woods, the longer she could delay the inevitable interrogation and judgment from her friends.

Suddenly, there were voices calling through the trees. One voice she recognized as Sportacus’ right away. The other sounded familiar too. But who-

“PINK GIRL, COME OUT  _RIGHT NOW_  OR I SWEAR THIS ELF IS GOING TO HAVE A  _HEART ATTACK_!”

“DON’T SCARE HER LIKE THAT, ROBBIE!”

A giggle escaped Stephanie before she could help herself. Within seconds, both Robbie and Sportacus had crashed through the underbrush in front of her.

Robbie picked a leaf out of his hair, “And _you_  wantedto split up.”

“Stephanie!” Sportacus knelt in front of her, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” She said.

“Your uncle is very worried, Stephanie. Why are you so far into the woods? You could have gotten lost or hurt being out here in the dark all alone.”

Guilt piled onto the fear in her gut and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare anyone.” She wiped at her eyes. 

Robbie sat beside her with a grunt, “That’s not what Sportadork is trying to ask,” he said in an annoyed voice, “He means why did you run out here?”

Stephanie looked between the two of them, “Did... did Uncle tell you what happened?”

“All the brats did, actually,” Robbie said.

Sportacus sat down in front of Stephanie, “All your friends were worried when they heard you leave.”

Stephanie sniffed and played with a blade of grass in her hands, “I was scared of what they would say when they found out I was tr... when they found out I was born a boy.”

There was an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against Robbie’s side, more grateful then surprised. “You five have gone through a lot together,” he said, “Some of which I put you through. I don’t think something like this would tear you all apart.”

“But what if they don’t understand?”

“They might not, at first,” Sportacus said. He scooted around to sit on her other side, leaning their shoulders together. “But if you’re there to answer questions, you can help them understand. And don’t forget, you’re not alone. You have your uncle next to you. You have us too,” He gestured between himself and Robbie.

“For what it’s worth, your uncle is sorry,” said Robbie, “He thought you had already told the others.”

“I should have. I should have trusted them sooner,” Stephanie let the grass fall from her grasp. 

“I do not blame you for waiting,” Sportacus said, patting her on the head, “That kind of thing can be scary.”

“And it doesn’t... bother either of you?” She asked.

Robbie huffed, “ _Lots_ of things you brats do bothers me. But not this.”

“You’re still Stephanie to me. Nothing will change,” Sportacus declared with a smile. He stood up, “We should head back before it gets dark.”

Robbie pulled Stephanie a little closer so he could kiss the top of her head. Then he stood and stretched, “Well, after a long search through a forest, I’m beat. One of you is going to have to give me a piggy back ride to town.”

With a laugh, Sportacus scooped him up bridal and turned to Stephanie, “Ready to go?”

Amidst Robbie’s protest that he had _explicitly_ said piggy back ride, Stephanie nodded and stood up. With two good friends at her back, she was ready to face the others.


End file.
